No, This is Totally Normal
by Guest Sorta
Summary: AU where Star is normal. At least, as normal as she can get. She meets Marco and their lives were never the same afterwords. In a good or bad way? I dunno, you decide.
1. Chapter 1

Howdy! Tis I! I'm awesome! How are you?! That's great! I own everything! Just kidding I'm completely broke! Go read stuff! Enhance your learning process! Okay! Onwards and upwards!

Ch. 1

The day was bright, and the day was good. At least, it probably was since Star was in the living room with the shades drawn watching her favorite show, and she'd been there since early that morning. She couldn't care less about how nice it was outside, or that the birds were singing, or that what she was doing right now was not the best for her mental health. What she cared about right now was that the main character was about to reveal something big, and if anyone disturbed her, she would-

"Star? Staar! It's time to go meet those new neighbors I told you about, the Diaz family!"

Right. Her mother existed. She'd nearly forgotten that. Just like she'd forgotten about the whole "greet people into the neighborhood (or whatever it was called)" committee her mom was in. "Ugh, mom, why do I have to go? You're the one part of that dumb committee thing!"

"I'm bringing Twizzlers."

"Okay never mind I'm in."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Marco hated cleaning. Like, a lot. If cleaning had a face, he would punch it. But unfortunately, cleaning was a responsibility his mother had given him about twenty minutes ago when she gave him the news that they had guests coming over in less than half an hour. Marco had a sneaking suspicion that his parents were conspiring against him, not telling him when anything was happening until a half hour before the thing that was gonna happen happened. But he was getting off track. He took one final sweep of the broom and got everything on the floor into the dustpan, and dumped it into the trash can. Just in time too, as he heard the doorbell ring, and his mom answer the door.

Marco washed his hands (y'know cuz he was just touching a bunch of yucky stuff on the floor) and walked into the dining room. He offered a small smile to the lady and who he assumed was her daughter. The girl waved back, clearly bored of the whole thing and not really caring about anything in the room.

Except for the Twizzlers. She seemed especially fond of the Twizzlers.

"Marco, you want to show Star here the games?" Asked his mother.

So that was the girl's name. 'Actually that's a really weird name.' He thought to himself. 'Who names their kid that?'

"Marco? You in there?"

"What? Oh, right. Sure. Right this way." He lead her through the dining room to the living room where they kept the board games and chose a relatively easy one. "This game is pretty simple, Star. Basically you just put the pieces down and try and make the biggest pieces of land that you can. The bigger the land the more points you have. I think the highest number of points you can get is like fifty.

"Okay, sounds easy enough, lemme at it!" Star said, a bit too enthusiastically, punching her fists in the air for added effect.

"I'll go easy on you, since you're new at it and all."

Star beat Marco, 100-38.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! It's me again! Screw whatever new trend this is, I'm answering comments at the top!

HiQ~ HOLY WOW SOMEONE COMMENTED! And you LIKED my trash fic! Holy wow, holy wow, holy wow!

Captain Jar~ OKAY! OKAY! OKAY!

No go read some trash, all three of my readers!

Ch. 2

Star never knew why exactly she loved the first day of school. It wasn't like it was anything special. All the same kids, year after year after year. Most of them were bratty and popular, or at least tried to be. They would walk around the school like they thought they owned the place, wearing white converse, white sporty type clothing, pretty much white everything. Star was more comfortable with her friends and their more uncaring personalities because they knew they didn't own the school, heck, half of them were flat out broke, but they loved one another and laughed with each other, blocking out their haters with a cool confidence that they knew the popular kids hated, but they couldn't care less. They kept on being themselves.

The leader of the group was definitely Pony Head. That wasn't her real name (seriously who names their kid that) but her friends gave her the nickname after she won a dare in fourth grade which said that she had to wear five ponytails everyday for a month. Pony was a rebel, but underneath it all she still loved to plop down with a bowl of popcorn and binge watch Steven Universe all weekend.

Oskar used to be the rebel, until his mother sent him to reform school for a few summer vacations. He straitened up and turned into a total stuck up nerd with a sense of humor. That's when Star stopped having a crush on him. When he got stuck up and too good for anyone but Pony Head. They were still good friends, Star and Oskar, but they had drifted apart.

Ferguson, however, was a ton of fun. Always up to date with the latest news on Beyonce, or anything on Steven Universe or Marvel superheroes, Ferguson was everyone's friend.

Alfonso was almost the same, albeit a different type of nerdy. Alfonso was a computer geek, plain and simple. Anything you needed to know, Alfonso was on it.

Hope was the space-case of the group, always freaking out about her crush of the week (though if you asked her, she would say "I've liked him for a MONTH!") and over thinking everything that went wrong in her life till she thought everything had fallen down around her and she couldn't pick up the pieces. That's why Star was there. To pick her up, dust her off, and tell her that it would be okay, and not to care about everything so much. Hope and Star were great friends, because Star would listen and try her hardest to help, and Hope would figure things out bit by bit. The rest of the table had never really liked her because where Star saw a lost soul who needed guidance, the table saw a needy attention hog with a anxiety issue.

Star was the glue of the group. The fun, sparkly glue that comes in a giant modge-podge bottle at Walmart. The group would live without her, sure, because of course someone else could try and be the glue. But nobody wanted that, because the other glue would be boring. Star made everything fun, and everyone stick together. And it was what she loved doing best.

This year would be different, though none of them knew it. A new member would join them soon, and their glue would become a little less steadfast, a little less sure, if only for a while. She'd still be there of course, but someone would come to shake up their sturdy wall and add another brick none of them thought they needed, and the glue would would keep him there, whether he liked it or not.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

And I'm ending it here cuz I'm tired and I think I wrote a whole bunch. Probably.

Quote of the day: "Mom, why is the Christmas tree still up?"~ My little sister,December 26th.

Okay now shoo, go read something good.


End file.
